Invincible
by ehtehkuh
Summary: Felix Kjellberg proposes to his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin. He loves her so, but he ponders whether or not he can keep her safe. Can he? MELIX ONE-SHOT! Or PewDiePie x CutiePie. Whatever your preference is. I don't judge, yo.


Felix got down on one knee. "Marzia," he said softly. "Will you marry me?"

Felix looked up at his girlfriend with hopeful eyes and a big smile. He saw that she was still processing the fact that he had proposed to her, and chuckled under his breath because of how slow she was. Once the situation had registered in Marzia's mind, her face's expression changed from confused to over-joyed. She started jumping up and down like a little schoolgirl and tearing up. They were happy tears, obviously. Marzia stopped jumping to frantically stomp her feet and squeal in excitement. "Of course, Felix!" she exclaimed, loudly. So loud that Felix thought glass would shatter. Luckily, no such thing happened. Anyway, Felix got up quickly, slipped the ring he got for Marzia on to her finger and joined her in a passionate embrace.

Their embrace had started out as a tight hug, but quickly escalated. They both leaned back to get good aim. Then, they both leaned forward, their heads cocked slightly to the right, and kissed each other. Their kiss was fierce, compassion coursing through both of their bodies. Felix's arms were coiled tightly around Marzia's lower back while Marzia's arms were slung around Felix's neck and shoulders. The romantic scene the newly-engaged couple had created looked as though it was cut directly from a film based off of a Nicholas Sparks novel. Some spectators nearby were hooting and hollering at the couple and their love. Some spectators were even crying in joy, perhaps from the love they felt practically oozing from these two individuals. However, Felix was completely oblivious to the bystanders' actions. He was completely entranced and captivated by Marzia. All of his focus and attention was on Marzia.

After a good amount of time, Felix and Marzia seized kissing and just looked at each other. Marzia's goddess-like skin glistened under the light from the airport terminal. Marzia's eyes glowed brighter than the blazing embers contained in Felix's heart. Marzia's hair produced the faint smell of raspberries and roses, a fragrance that always intoxicated Felix. "_Damn_," Felix thought. "_How did someone as amazing and beautiful as Marzia fall in love with... With me?_"

Today was Felix and Marzia's five-year anniversary of the date in which Felix had flown from Sweden to Italy to meet Marzia in person. Yes, it's possible. A small, little conversation via the internet can blossom in to this amazing love that is one in a billion. For the anniversary, Felix took Marzia to all of the places they had went to on the day they had met five years ago, the airport where Marzia had picked up Felix being the last spot to go to. By the time they had gotten to the airport, it was dark and the moon was more luminescent than most nights. This was where Felix proposed to Marzia. And Felix was very delighted with Marzia's response.

Anyway, Felix and Marzia held hands and started walking home, for they had traveled to all of their locations by foot. On the way home, Marzia already started to plan their wedding.

"Felix," she said. "When is the wedding gonna' happen? Should it be during the spring?"

"Whatever you want, Marzia."

"But," Marzia started, squeezing Felix's hand a bit tighter. "I don't know what I want," she said slightly irritated.

Felix turned around to face Marzia and put his hands on her shoulders. "Marzia, we'll have plenty of time to plan our wedding later. Right now, let's just enjoy this walk home." Felix then went back to position at Marzia's left, grabbed her hand again, and continued walking with her. Felix was himself closer to Marzia than he was before. Their shoulders were touching.

After about ten minutes of just walking together and enjoying each other's presence, Marzia muttered something under her breath. Something that Felix could't hear. Felix paused the walk to ask Marzia what she said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Marzia." At this moment, Felix once again was standing in front of Marzia, but his arms were wrapped loosely around her back this time. His interlaced fingers were also pressing against her lower back.

"Thank you," she said clearly.

Felix scoffed. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did."

"Like what? Name one thing," Felix said jokingly.

"You're always there for me," she said, now making direct eye-contact with Felix. Her eyes were melting Felix.

"That's not much."

"It is! Whenever I need you, you're there. I don't even need to call for you. You're already there. I'm so lucky to have you," she said, her arms now wrapped around Felix's neck and shoulders.

"L-lucky... Lucky to have _me_?" Felix asked.

"Yes, you! Who el-" Marzia's words were quickly cut off when two men jumped them. The smaller of the two grabbed Marzia from behind, constricting her arms from moving. Even though the man was fairly small, he was still stronger than Marzia. In result, Marzia wasn't able to escape this stranger's grasp. Felix, on the other hand, faced a more difficult situation. A much larger stranger completely clobbered Felix. Felix was pressed against the ground face-down, but since he turned his head to the left before his head made contact with the ground, he was still able to watch Marzia's ordeal even though he was pressed firmly in to the ground. He didn't even bother trying to fight the mysterious man, for this man obviously outweighed Felix immensely. And, unfortunately, Felix and Marzia were jumped in a practically deserted area, so it was unlikely that anyone would help them. So, Felix decided to focus on Marzia's situation as it slowly progressed.

The man who had grabbed Marzia had brown, scraggly hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. His face was covered in scars and facial scruff. His body was cloaked in black to camouflage with his surroundings. And his eyes were filled with insanity. Pure craziness. "_Who the hell is this guy?_" Felix thought. It wasn't until Marzia spoke up that Felix found out who this guy was.

"Todd!" Marzia yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Then, it clicked for Felix.

Todd was the name of the last person Marzia dated before she had met Felix. Felix remembered all the times Marzia would talk about Todd. Felix first thought Marzia still had feelings for Todd, but quickly dismissed that idea when he considered the fact that all of the things Marzia said about Todd were negative.

"Let her go, man!" Felix yelled.

"No," Todd said sternly. While doing so, Todd took out an L-shaped object which, to Felix's astonishment, was a gun. Felix started crying at the situation at hand.

"No!" he exclaimed while sobbing. "D-Don't!"

"If I can't have Marzia," Todd said calmly while putting the gun to Marzia's head. "No one can." Todd pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

"Marzia!"

* * *

Felix had woken up in a cold sweat.

"Wh-what?" he said.

Now, he was sitting upright in a bed. He checked his surroundings. "_This is my bedroom..._" he thought. He then noticed that something had clamped itself on to his right shoulder. He turned his head slowly to the right to see what it was. It was Marzia. Her hand had latched on to his shoulder.

"Marzia! You're alive!" Felix exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed her roughly, much to her surprise. Even after the kiss was done, Marzia's eyes were still wide with shock.

"Of course I am!" she yelled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, uh... You see, I..."

"I was trying to wake you up. You were screaming in your sleep. What happened?"

"N-nothing," Felix said. He tried to go back to sleep, but Marzia stopped him.

"This can't be nothing. Tell me the truth, Felix."

Felix stared at Marzia, noting the concern in her gaze. He sighed and started talking.

"Marzia," he started. "What if I can't be there for you?"

"What?"

"I mean, what if you're in trouble, and I'm not there?"

"Felix, I can handle myself."

"But... What if you can't?"

"Felix," she sighed. "Ever since I started dating you, nothing bad has happened. Can't you see that means something?"

Felix tried to see where Marzia was going, but his mind drew a blank. Seeing that, Marzia continued talking.

"Felix, ever since we've met, you've always been by my side. Twenty-four hours, everyday. Why would you think we'd start separating now? Unlike most couples, Felix, everyday, we grow closer and closer. Our love gets stronger and stronger. When we're together, we're like a shield. A strong shield. We might get a few dents, but we don't get destroyed." Felix smiled a bit. "We can handle anything together. And... And if I ever lose you, just the thought of you will power me to strive to see you again." Felix's smile diminished.

"But, what if you can't do anything about it?" Felix asked.

Marzia face-palmed herself. "Felix, let's just face things when they come by. No need to focus on the negative when nothing negative has happened, right?"

"I guess..."

"Plus, Italy is my turf! You should be worried about yourself!" Marzia said while trying to look 'thug.' Marzia's attempt of looking tough just made Felix laugh.

"Good," Marzia said. "That's the Felix I want to see."

Felix grinned. "Thanks, Marzia."

Marzia leaned down and snuggled in the blanket. "Good night, Felix," she murmured before closing her eyes.

Felix leaned down as well and leaned near Marzia's ear. "Good night, Marzia. I love you," he whispered, causing a faint smile to appear on Marzia's angelic face.

Right before Felix fell asleep, he took a short glimpse at the coat rack behind Marzia. The coat rack held two of Marzia's parkas and Felix's tweed jacket. Though Felix usually preferred to look at Marzia's parkas (when modeled by Marzia), he spent his glimpse looking at his tweed jacket. Why?

Inside one of that jacket's pockets was a small case.

Inside that small case was a ring.

Tomorrow was Felix and Marzia's five-year anniversary.

Tomorrow was the day he was going to propose to Marzia.

He wasn't worried about tomorrow.

He wasn't worried about the days after tomorrow.

He knew that as long as he had Marzia-

As long as they were together-

They were practically invincible.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, lovelies! Did you enjoy my Melix one-shot? If so, please favorite that story, because I will love you if you do. And if you don't want love, I can give you math help! LOL c: Anyway, if you want, leave me suggestions of what you want me to write about next!**

**I love PewDiePie and Marzia together, and the thought of them breaking up... It makes me wanna' smash rainbows, kick puppies and drink unicorn blood. Hear that, Felix? Unless you want drab skies and animal abuse, stay with Marzia! (Just kidding! Sort of...)**

**Anyway, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


End file.
